The goal of this Core is to provide a Scientific Research Resource Core for the provision of high quality, consistent preparations of viral vectors to facilitate research into gene therapy for the muscular dystrophies. The immediate goal is to prepare and characterize stocks of adeno-associated viral vectors to support the projects associated with this Muscular Dystrophy Cooperative Research Center (MDCRC). An additional goal is to produce vectors for a variety of laboratories across the United States to support their efforts to develop gene therapy for the muscular dystrophies. The final goal is to produce micro-dystrophin expressing adeno-associated viral vectors (AAV) under stringent FDA current Good Manufacturing Practices (cGMP) guidelines to support the pre-clinical and clinical trials proposed in this Center application.